


[Vid] Jubilee

by theletterelle



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: It's not the giant robots that matter. It's the people inside them.
Relationships: Mako Mori & Stacker Pentecost, Raleigh Becket & Stacker Pentecost, Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Vid] Jubilee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karmictrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmictrickster/gifts).



> Happy FTH, karmictrickster/alacrity! Thank you for your donation-- I hope the vid is everything you wanted!

Password: jubilee

[Download Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pcft2c9cvr7aer4/jubilee.zip?dl=0)


End file.
